Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device and a method for controlling the screen-refresh rate, and in particular to an electronic device and a method for controlling the screen-refresh rate by switching the screen-refresh rate of a display module according to an action by the electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
With technological advancements and in the pursuit of better visual effects, there is greater demand for fluency on screens of games and videos. However, when an electronic device uses a lower screen-refresh rate and the user operates the application by moving the electronic device, there may be a delay in the display picture due to large movements, and this might provide the user with a poor user experience. Thus, more and more electronic devices support a high screen-refresh rate. On the other hand, when the electronic device displays a static scene, or a scene that does not change too much, a higher screen-refresh rate might cause higher power consumption. Thus, the electronic device must adjust the screen-refresh rate according to the different demands of each scene, to find a balance between the screen display effect and power consumption. This means that the electronic device must maintain the display effect under different scenes, and the power consumption of the electronic device must also be minimized.